health_at_oufandomcom-20200213-history
Hygiene
Hygiene & Illness Prevention at Oakland University (Rochester, MI) Ensuring a Positive College Experience Maintaining proper hygiene is very important to ensuring a positive college experience for every student. Students keeping themselves healthy are also keeping everyone else healthy. Although it's too easy for students to make their health and hygiene a lower priority while they are busy worrying about assignments and extracurriculars, listed on this site are some simple ways that college students can make sure they are taking care of themselves. Vaccinations - the College Students' Suit of Armor Although vaccines are quite a controversial topic, they benefit the greater good by preventing the spread of illnesses throughout community. - Meningitis Meningitis is one of the most common and deadly illnesses that are highly contagious among college students. This is because meningitis is spread primarily through respiratory and throat secretions, meaning that those living in close quarters (such as a residence hall on a college campus) are at a much higher risk of contracting this harmful bacteria. - The Flu The flu is a highly contagious illness that unfortunately is proven to kill even the healthiest of people. The flu season (fall/winter) is when the population is at the highest risk for infection. By obtaining the flu vaccine, college students are protecting themselves and others from becoming ill. Though it isn't 100% guaranteed that one who has the vaccine won't get sick, it's highly encouraged. -The Graham Health Center On Oakland University's campus, the GHC hosts Walk-in Wednesdays for those who wish to obtain their annual flu shot. Depending on their insurance policy, the flu shot is free of charge to students, and those who are under-insured or don't have insurance may receive a flu shot on a first-come first-serve basis. Sleep Many students find themselves losing sleep over homework assignments, studying, or other various events on-campus. However, sleep is incredibly important to staying happy and healthy. -The Immune System When we sleep, our bodies produce proteins called Cytokines. These Cytokines are essential to fighting off infections in the human body. By not obtaining enough sleep, the immune system is not producing enough Cytokines to properly fend off infections, making students more vulnerable to illnesses. Keeping the (Dorm) Room Clean Students living with other residents in residence halls on Oakland University's campus may have to work harder to make sure they keep everything clean, but these points are also applicable to those who live at home. - Clean Sheets Changing and cleaning sheets regularly (every two weeks or so) disposes of dust mites and other debris. - Refrigerators & Microwaves These household appliances are notorious for housing bacterial growth. Being that these are also food-contact surfaces, it is crucial to disinfect and clean these surfaces often. - Sick Roommates No college student looks forward to the day that they have a sick roommate and automatically assume that they will contract the same illness. However, by cleaning common hand-contact surfaces such as doorknobs, counter tops, hand towels, and keyboards can protect students who share these objects. Keeping the Body Clean - Wash Up! Showering/bathing and hand-washing are two of the most basic yet also most important ways to keep each individual healthy. When someone showers, the soap they use sticks to and washes away debris and odor, keeping them refreshed and clean. Washing hands is also important because when someone washes their hands after touching highly-bacterial substances such as toilets or telephones, they are keeping themselves healthy and preventing the unintentional spread of bacteria from one person to another. i.e. shaking hands - Dental Hygiene Brushing and flossing regularly keeps those pearly whites free of plaque and prevents oral diseases from occurring. - Showers It is highly recommended that those who live in residence halls and share community bathrooms/showers purchase flip-flops or shower shoes to wear in these showers. This will prevent students from contaminating their feet with foot fungus or other harmful bacteria on the shower floors. What if I Get Sick? If a student feels ill or knows that they require medical attention, the Graham Health Center on Oakland University's campus is a convenient location open to all students. Again, costs depend on insurance policies, but they will never turn away a sick student. They are here to help! Call the Graham Health Center at (248)370-2341 or visit the building to schedule an appointment. It's also important to remember to sanitize surfaces and get sleep! A healthy mind and body means healthy grades!